powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Power Rangers RPM
Power Rangers RPM'http://tarr.uspto.gov/servlet/tarr?regser=serial&entry=77521866 was the title for the 2009 season of ''Power Rangers. It is based on Engine Sentai Go-Onger. It was the last season of Power Rangers to be produced by Disney, as they had intended to cancel the series after Power Rangers Jungle Fury however decided to go ahead on a final season (it is believed this was due to having a contract with Bandai). Despite this, Disney dropped the show from its new 'Disney XD' channel leaving it to be aired on ABC Kids. Eddie Guzelian took over as Executive Producer from Bruce Kalish at the beginning of the season, however was let go part-way through after using up the RPM's entire budget just over half-way through the series as well as due to allowing an unacceptable slowdown of the writing process, Guzelian was replaced by previous producer Judd Lynn who brought the series to its conclusion. Power Rangers RPM also marked the departure of long-term writer Jackie Marchand. After the final episode aired, Disney announced that the following season would be a 'reversionised' Mighty Morphin Power Rangers ''however the long-term status of the franchise appeared to be in limbo until it was reacquired by Saban Brands who immediately announced the production of ''Power Rangers Samurai. Synopsis In the not-so-distant future, the mysterious and sinister Venjix Computer Network is attempting to conquer and lay ruin to the entire planet. It had succeeded and nearly conquered the entire earth. Fortunately, mankind has retreated from the threat into a environmentally-shielded domed cities to protect against the pollution and machines unleashed by Venjix. In the shining city of Corinth, an elite force of Rangers must learn to drive and operate an arsenal of radically advanced biotech vehicles in order to battle the attacking machine army bent on world domination. Production History '''Power Rangers RPM was the first Power Rangers season since 2005 to have a fresh lead producer, as Bruce Kalish departed in 2008 to work on Aaron Stone. Taking his place was Eddie Guzelian, former American Dragon: Jake Long executive producer and Kim Possible story editor. R.P.M. was his first live action series. With Guzelian came two writers he had been associated with on various Disney Channel projects, Matthew Negrete and Madellaine Paxson. The three of them, along with R.P.M story editor John Tellegen and producer Jackie Marchand made up the writing team for the 32-episode season. A few months into production, Marchand left the show, seemingly fired given her message to the fans of "welcome from the peace conference", alluding to the situation in which Austin St. John, Thuy Trang and Walter Jones were written off the show. Not long after, Guzelian was fired mid-season by Disney executives, and replaced by returning writer and producer Judd Lynn in July. Reports have Paxson and Negrete leaving the show in solidarity with Guzelian. Lynn's return to the series that he has been involved with since day one was not an easy one, and there have been reports of difficulty with the transition between executive producers. Lynn left the series with Time Force, but a sudden rise in the quality of "Jungle Fury" writing caused rumors that he may have contributed a script under a pseudonym during the Writer's Strike. Characters Ranger Operators :Main article:Ranger Operators :Ranger numbers correspond with their Zords. The number 6 was used for the Croc Carrier, which was used by Rangers 4 and 5 and didn't have a corresponding ranger. The number 9 was the Whale Zord used by Rangers 7 and 8 but didn't have its own ranger either. Allies *Dr. K - mentor and creator of the Ranger Series technology (Olivia Tennet) *Colonel Mason Truman - Head of Corinth City defense (James Gaylynhttp://www.kractors.co.nz/details.php?act_id=15 James Gaylyn as Col. Truman) *Power Rangers Samurai Supporting Cast *Benny (Murray Keane) http://kractors.co.nz/detailsx.php?act_id=28 *Mr. McAllistair (Jason Hoyte) *Hicks (Damien Avery) *Vasquez (Mia Koning) *Marcus Truman (Fellis McGuire) Villains *The Venjix Computer Network **Venjix (Andrew Laing) **General Crunch (Charlie McDermott) http://johnsonlaird.com/assets/documents/1325/1325_actor_biography.pdf **General Shifter (Mark Mitchinson) **Tenaya 7/15 (Adelaide Kane) **Kilobyte (Leighton Cardno) **Grinders **Venjix Drones **Attack Bots *The Cartels **The Scorpion Cartel ***Fresno Bob **Roland's Blue Crew **Spike, Mike, and the Boys **The Southtown Sweettooths **The Yo-Yo Brothers *Alphabet Soup Arsenal Morphers These morphers, like the Zord Attack Vehicles, are operated by the use of Engine Cells. * Cell Shift Morpher * Rev Morpher * Sky Morpher Zord Attack Vehicles and Megazords Episodes Notes *This is the first series to have the end credits run during the last scene of the show, although ABC did this during their repeat showings of Mystic Force and Operation Overdrive. *This season reuses the word 'Venjix', the first one being Power Rangers Wild Force, who had a General Venjix as part of a splinter of the Machine Empire. *This is the only season to appear only on ABC rather than Jetix or Fox Kids. This is because the show was dropped when Jetix was replaced by Disney XD. It did air on Jetix/Disney XD in other countries such as the United Kingdom. *This is the first season where a member of the team is sent to jail while serving as a Ranger. *So far this is the only season to directly mention their Sentai counterpart, in this case, Go-Onger. This is also the first season to use and state it as part of their arsenal. *RPM is one of the few series not to source elements of its plot from the Sentai series it is based off of. While Go-Onger settles on a Beast Racing theme, RPM's theme was set in a post-apocalyptic future. *A "Jungle Karma Pizza" joint, the same restaurant where the Jungle Fury Rangers worked in, was seen inside Corinth (though it was obviously not the same location). This was seen in "Ranger Green". *This is the first season in which there's an episode that tells about behind-the-scenes of Power Rangers, as opposed to a special such as the one Operation Overdrive had. *At Alphabet Soup, Tenaya 7 found the Red Operation Overdrive Ranger's helmet worn by Mack Hartford in Ancient History. *This is the first season to begin in any other month than February since Turbo and also the first season since Mighty Morphin to air new episodes in the month of December. *This is the first season to not have a Roll Call. *RPM was originally going to be the last season for the Power Rangers Series; however, this was changed when Haim Saban decided to buy the the show back from Disney and decided to bring an 18th season called Power Rangers Samurai. *Danger and Destiny, Part II marks the 700th Episode of Power Rangers. *RPM was the last Power Rangers series to air in the 2000s. *RPM is the only Power Rangers Season to be in a different timeline than the other Seasons. *Unlike its Sentai Counterpart, RPM is not the first series to have 2 6th Rangers, as Mighty Morphin Power Rangers featured both the Green and White Rangers. See Also * Engine Sentai Go-Onger - Super Sentai counterpart * RPM (Toyline) References Power Rangers | Seasons | RPM Category:Season Category:RPM